There are large numbers of computing devices that have touch-sensitive screens which allow users to interact using touch gestures directly on the device's screen. Examples include smartphones, tablet computers, large interactive surface computers and touch-sensitive displays for desktop computers. In some applications, this interface provides an adequate user input mechanism.